


Scarves and Safety Blankets

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [22]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comedy, Family Reunions, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Moral of all my fanfics, Never make a dancer angry, a little deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Some strange guy has her scarf, and Lene isn't going to just let him take what he wants.





	Scarves and Safety Blankets

Lene was  _ pissed. _

She marched around the castle, rubbing her arms, aware of everyone’s eyes on her. At least when she had her dancer’s scarf, she could use it as a cover. But it was gone now. Taken with the last load of laundry. And she was going to  _ kill _ the person who had it.

As she rounded a corner, she noticed a man in red ahead, standing outside of Kiran’s room. A new hero—Lene would’ve taken some time to greet him, maybe play a few jokes, but her vision tunneled to the scarf bundled in his arms.

“AHA!”

The man immediately turned to look at her, but Lene had already barreled on ahead to snatch the scarf. “Excuse me! I don’t know who you think you are, but you can’t just go around taking people’s stuff like that! I don’t care if you’re new, or if you’re a nobleman, but don’t steal from others, you hear me!?” And with that, Lene spun on her heel and stormed away, wrapping the scarf stormed away.

“Sorry Eldigan!” Kiran burst from their room two seconds later, their notebook in their arms. “I had to grab this really quick. Wait, something’s off… Where’s your safety blanket?”

“My… Excuse me, what? My  _ safety blanket?” _

“Yeah, the scarf thing you had before.”

“Some strange girl grabbed it and ran away.”

_ “What!?” _

 

* * *

 

Lene huffed as she pulled the scarf tighter around her shoulders. “Ares!” She called out, spotting her friend. “You would not  _ believe _ what just happened!”

“Lene?” Ares furrowed his brow. “What has you angry now? And you look different.”

“Of course I do! This strange man had my scarf, and now it’s probably all weird. Geez, I’ll have to get it all washed again! Come to think of it, that guy did look kind of like you…”

Ares leaned forward to hold her scarf and inspect it closely. “I don’t think this is your scarf.”

“Huh? But—”

“Look.” Ares held it up for her to see. “It’s wider, and it isn’t striped like yours. It doesn’t have your accessories either.”

Lene wilted. “You… You mean… I just stole a stranger's scarf?”

Ares carefully lifted the scarf from her shoulders to stare at it. “I’m not sure… It looks like what your scarf first looked like when I gave it to you… But that can’t be right.”

“Why?”

“It was my father’s scarf… Mystletainn came wrapped in it, and I kept it until I decided you would use it better than I would.”

“You gave me your  _ father’s  _ scarf!? Ares, I had no idea we were that close!” Lene clasped her hands together, absolutely delighted. “We actually are friends then!”

“Shush!” Ares’ cheeks bloomed slightly pink. “You don’t have to say that so loudly!”

“HEY EVERYONE! ARES SAID—” Lene was cut of as Ares clapped his over her mouth.

“Shut up! Anyways, that’s not the point here! What would my father’s original scarf be doing here?”

“...Well, as I said, the man I stole this from did look a lot like you.”

“That’s impossible! Father is—”

“Lene! There you are!” Kiran panted as they ran up to the pair. “I was looking for you!”

“Oh… Kiran, yeah…”

“Summoner! Did you find it?” A new voice joined the conversation, and both Lene and Ares looked up to the man entering.

Ares blinked, breath catching in his throat. The paintings he’d seen and stories he’d heard really didn’t do his father justice. They never caught the deep fire resonating in Eldigan’s eyes, nor the power in his step, nor the elegance and poise of a knight he truly carried himself as. His eyes met Ares’, then slipped down to the scarf held in his hands.

“Ah, I do believe that is mine.” Eldigan stepped forward again and plucked the scarf up to wrap it around himself again. He turned to face Lene. “Young lady… What was it it you said earlier? ‘Don’t steal from others,’ was it?”

Lene met his gaze defiantly. “I was mistaken, sir.”

Having caught their breath from their run around the castle, Kiran straightened. “Alright, anyways, now that’s sorted out, let’s do introductions. Er… Well, this is Lord Eldigan. I’m sure you’ve… Heard of him. Eldigan, this here is Lene… And this Ares.”

“Ares, hm? You carry the same name as my son—a fine name.”

Kiran made a faint choking sound, Lene turned away slightly, and Ares stood staring up at his father.

“...And you carry the same name as my father.”

“Huh?”

“And the same face, as well as the same clothes, as well as the same mastery of a true knight.” Ares stepped closer, hands reaching out to grab onto Eldigan’s coat. “...Father… You’ve finally come home.”

 

* * *

 

Ares’ and Eldigan’s heartwarming reunion was cut abruptly by a great shout, and then a weight slammed into the pair, knocking them over.

“ELDIGAN!”

“What—Sigurd!? Quan!?” Eldigan gasped out.

“Get off me!” Ares roared, squirming as he was crushed in the giant bear hug on the floor.

Lene giggled, and Kiran turned to meet her smiles with one of their own, before handing a familiar object to her. “Here, I found your scarf. It was hanging from a tree—it must’ve been blown off the laundry line.”

Lene wrapped her own scarf around herself, reveling in the silken warmth. "It must be nice… Having family to see and return to.”

Kiran fell silent, turning to stare outside the window. “If you want, Lene… There is someone—”

“No.” Lene interrupted. “No, I don’t want that. After all, I have my family and home right here.” She gestured to the floor, where Ares had finally managed to extract himself and was sitting to the side with a befuddled expression while Sigurd and Quan sobbed and laughed over Eldigan.

“Well… I’m a sure it is. Home really is where the heart is.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading, and feel free to leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed this!


End file.
